Second chance
by veronique2
Summary: After Hephaistion's death Alexander had a second chance
1. Chapter 1

Title: second chance

Authors : veronique

Email address:kyomine2002yahoo.fr

Category: Comedy romance

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaistion slash

Date:21/07/2005

Feedback: please, but if you don't like it, be constructive , I don't want to read sarcasm or snarks.

Archive: if you want I'm okay

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They're characters belonging to Warner Brothers Pictures, to Oliver Stone, to my imagination, and to the ages. This is a work of a fan, done for no remuneration save the satisfaction of the work.

Special thanks to my beta Rothalion .

Summary: After Hephaistion's death Alexander had a second chance

Alexander had snapped awake just few moments ago in Mieza and he was wondering why and how he'd gotten there. He was in Mieza! Where, when he was young, he used to have classes under Aristotle. It was in the early morning, he could sense, the particular smell of a typical morning at Mieza. Alexander frowned, how he could be there? Was he dreaming? He pinched himself and it hurt. Everything seemed so real, he couldn't possibly be in a dream. He remembered the past night, how he drank to oblivion and fell asleep crying, grieving his lover's death. Three months had passed since Hephaistion had left him, and the pain was still so crippling, that he couldn't get over it nor he didn't want to be over it. He started to cry again at the memory of the fateful day.

"What's wrong?" asked a voice, surprising him. In his confusion and grief he hadn't heard anyone coming toward him. He looked up at the man and was shocked to see Aristotle standing in front of him. Alexander couldn't speak. Aristotle studied the tearful man before speaking again. "You are Anaxagoras, right? What happened to you?" Aristotle asked worriedly.

Alexander was having great difficulty trying to process what was happening. He hadn't spoken to Aristotle since he had executed his nephew. Aristotle simply continued to stare at him.

"Well, you will explain yourself to me later, our students will be arriving soon, it will be not very honorable for you, if they catch their new teacher in tears. My friend Zophiros, told me you were a good and wise in the strategies of war. Dry your tears, here they are." Aristotle said as he pointed the teenagers coming across the field. Alexander watched them and again he was in shock. First Ptolemy and Nearchus, quickly followed by Cassander and Eumenes, Perdicass and finally himself. They were all in front of him but as teenaged boys.

Aristotle smiled at them. "Take your places, here is Anaxagoras, a war strategist. He will give you lessons about that tedious subject and assist me as well."

The pupils looked at the reeling man with curiosity wondering why was so mute and why he looked so confused.

Then young Alexander spoke. "Welcome, I can't wait to attend your class." He said and then turned his head to Aristotle before adding, "Hephaistion will not be here today; his family asked him to come back home there is some emergency." He explained his face betraying his worries. Aristotle nodded.

Alexander's heart jumped as he heard his younger self talking about Hephaistion. He wasn't there but he was alive. If he stayed there he could see him again. He had difficulty restraining his tears and Aristotle told his new assistant that he didn't need him today and since he'd suffered a long trip from Athens, he should take a day of rest. He then explained where his room was.

Alexander obeyed and went back to the dormitory where his room was. He laid down on the bed completely in shock and hopelessly confused. Aristotle had mistaken him for a guy called Anaxagoras; but then he remembered that day, so long ago, when Hephaistion had been called in the middle of night to come back to his parents' estate. Hephaistion had been very worried cause the page couldn't tell him why his parents wanted him to go back quickly and the next day, Aristotle had been in a bad mood, because the assistant he waited for never came.

Alexander breathed deeply. He was back in time, he said to himself, but even if it sounded crazy, it seems it was all real enough. His heart began to beat stronger as the realization grew more certain inside him. The gods had that kind of power, so the gods had surely given him a second chance. A chance to save Hephaistion, a chance to change everything he regretted and the gods knew he had repented and for that repentance the gods themselves must have blessed him with this fantastic gift.

A dozen thoughts rushed his mind and the most powerful of them was the fact soon he would be with Hephaistion again. His love would be soon with him again. Alexander cried, but this time the cries were full of hope and relief.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Second chance part 2

Hephaistion had been very worried as he made his way at a quick cantor to his father's house. He was afraid that something had happened to his father. He knew that Amyntor was supposed to come back from a campaign some days ago and now his heart was beating frantically as he opened the door.

The room was silent; all too silent to be a good sign. His mother finally came to him and instead of the welcoming smile that he'd expected she glared at him before saying, "Your father is furious with you! Come quickly and try, Hephaistion, to explain yourself and your behavior!" she ordered.

Hephaistion felt suddenly very uneasy, his concern for his father's health was gone, replaced by another, confusion and concern for himself. He entered the main room of the house, where his father was sitting. At his side sat Hephaistion's uncle and his son. Amyntor's eyes were cold and flared with deadly anger, Hephaistion flinched before the man's wrath.

" Father…" said, Hephaistion meekly.

" I came back last night, Hephaistion." He began but his deep voice held no sign of warmth or love. Hephaistion's hearth wrenched at the sound.

"I m glad to see you father." Said Hephaistion with a sweet voice even if it wasn't the kind of reunion he was expected for. He was completely confused by his father's cold demeanor. "I always worry…"

"Hephaistion!" yelled his father in a loud, harsh voice to indicate not interrupt him. Hephaistion nodded understanding the implied command.

"I returned, and I wasn't even an hour at the palace, when I was told you are the prince's little whore!" yelled Amyntor, placing his emphasis on the word whore. Hephaistion staggered before the accusation, shocked beyond words. "Tell me there is no truth in what I heard boy!" demanded the furious general.

Hephaistion took a deep breath and pulled himself up taller; squaring his shoulders and looking into a pair of eyes that matched his own in their blue brilliance. "It is not the truth, sir." He began with confidence and respect. Amyntor seemed to be relieved but then Hephaistion continued. "I am not Prince Alexander's whore, I am his lover." Hephaistion finished and stood passively as Amyntor stood up and punched his son, dropping the young man to the stone floor.

"How dare you to tell me that! His lover! What's the difference between that and his whore boy! I thought I raised you better than this! I thought I raised you to be proud, to honest and a person from 'this family' earned his honors! They didn't win them in a prince's bed!"

Hephaistion stood up, he couldn't believe that his own father was thinking this about him. He had always held his families name in the greatest respect. He had always made his way, never asking favors or relying on his beauty. Yes his beauty. How many times had he been approached and offered great things to be some man's eromenos. But always he'd refused. Prince's whore?

"You know me well father, I have never…"

"Silence!" Amyntor bellowed. "I thought I knew you! We left Athens because it was so corrupt in order to raise you away from such intrigues, away from sycophants and ass kissers! To bring you up in a decent environment; to not have to sully ourselves or be trapped by their meaningless intrigues; and now see what you have done! You, are dishonoring our family Hephaistion!"

Hephaistion had heard enough and yelled back «It is not that! The prince loves me! 'We' fell in love, it is not a matter of winning things in his bed! I am not a whore! I take nothing from him. Alexander is not threatening me like one and I will not, will never accept anything I have not earned by my merits!"

Amyntor shrugged dismissing his son's adamant retort. "If that is indeed what you believe then you are both naive and pathetic.» He scolded in a wicked sneering voice. «What do you think all the people will say of you. By your merits? You make me laugh! Are you stupid or what, Hephaistion? What did you learn from me after all these years? Your merits will now always be judged by what you are doing to the prince in his bed! Your merits? You lost them, as well as your honor, the first time you bedded the Alexander!"

Amyntor was furious and his brother, fearing for Hephaistion, crossed to the pair, placed a hand on Amyntor's chest and the other on Hephaistion's and held them apart. He then asked Amyntor to calm down before turning on Hephaistion.

"Do you know all the sacrifices, your father had to make Hephaistion?" he asked. Stepping away again.

"I Know, but I swear on all my honor father, it is not what you all think! I have pondered the question, father, for quite a while. By the gods, I did not even want to be Alexander's 'friend' at first but he is just so 'different.'"

"Yes different!» Amyntor hissed. «You will still think he is different when he casts you aside for another cute boy or a girl. Then you will be nothing Hephaistion, nothing! Just another name on the long list of visitors the prince's bed."

" It won't be like that! You don't know him…"

"Hephaistion, you are dishonoring our family, the damage is already done but may be you can fix it still. Tell the prince you will no longer be his "whore" or lover, what term you choose to use is not important, and forget all of this. Tell him, that you are not his pretty boy that he cannot command to do what ever he wants! Tell him you have pride and honor and respect and this is his, as a loyal subject, but can not include you warming his bed!"

" I won't do that! Because it is not what the reality is!"

" I don't care of what your reality is! You are ruining your life and your family's honor with this adolescent, self-centered behavior."

" I love him, Father!"

" What do you know about love my son! You are but 15!"

" I know enough, I trust, Alexander."

" You trust him and what will happen to you the day he dismisses you? The day when you look back, and you have nothing left, Hephaistion. Not even your pride! When Alexander will tell you to shut up because you are where you are because you warmed his bed! Because that is the reality my foolish son, it is the way politics works! I thought I raised you so much better than this. You, dishonoring me! I would never have anticipated this."

Hephaistion was in tears but didn't want to back off. "It will not happen! Never! We love each other! Our love is pure and righteous and will last forever!"

"I Pity you my son! Fine! I will have to resign myself from Phillip's army! Since I am old; he won't refuse me."

" Why?" Pleaded Hephaistion.

" Do you think I will continue to serve him while my son his sleeping with his? Up until now, all that I have earned is through my work and it is honest. I don't want to hear that now I've gotten this or that because my son is sleeping with the prince! I prefer dying than to dishonoring my good name in a such shameful way."

Hephaistion didn't want that. He didn't want his father to sacrifice. " You don't have to! I told you!"

"You will tell the prince it's over then?"

" No, I love him." He replied without hesitation. Hephaistion had fallen deeply in love with Alexander and he couldn't image a life without him and he didn't feel as if he'd done anything wrong. He had be always faithful to the principles he was raised with. He didn't understand why he couldn't love Alexander because he was a prince when he, himself, cared nothing at all about his beloved's rank!

" Then, Hephaistion, I will do what I have to. Furthermore, you are no longer my son! My son, Hephaistion, is dead to me! I don't want to see you here in this house again! I have no son! Get out!"

Hephaistion was stunned by what he heard and his heart sank. "But, father…"

" But what? You are still able to choose Hephaistion... your family, your life, our honor or this adolescent infatuation that will ruin your life forever. Choose boy!"

Hephaistion's tears rolled on his cheeks when he repeated "I love him...I love you…"

Amyntor sat down with his back to his devastated son, and said to his brother

" Show him the door."

Hephaistion's uncle didn't look at him as he passed through the door. He nearly crumbled when his mother too refused to look at him. Hephaistion was alone outside, in tears, he had lost his family. He mounted his horse and decided to ride for a while, slowly succumbing to the mounting pain invading his soul.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, this is the part 3 of my fic! i hope you will enjoy it . it's a little longer than usual ;) thank you for all the feedback :)

Title: second chance 3/11

Authors : veronique

Email address:kyomine2002yahoo.fr

Category: romance/supernatural

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaistion slash

Date:25/07/2005

Feedback: please, but if you don't like it, be constructive , I don't want to read sarcasm or snarks.

Archive: if you want I'm okay

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They're characters belonging to Warner Brothers Pictures, to Oliver Stone, to my imagination, and to the ages. This is a work of a fan, done for no remuneration save the satisfaction of the work.

Special thanks to my beta Rothalion .

Summary: After Hephaistion's death Alexander had a second chance

Second chance part 3

Alexander spent a lot of time thinking about what he should do but had come to no conclusions. He was in Mieza, he would have to teach and soon he would meet Hephaistion again; he was confused and nervous. He reminded himself, that he had to be under control when he met him for the first time. He decided to go to Hephaistion's room to try and prepare himself. He opened the door; the room before of him was clean and orderly, everything in it's place. He laid down on the bed and inhaled the sweet scent of his lover. So different than the odor on the sheets he ordered not to be cleaned after Hephaistion's death. Those sheets smelled death but these sheets smelled of youth and life. Soothed by the smells he finally fell asleep. A few hours later he woke up and when he did, he was confused again to see he wasn't in his palace at Babylon but still in Mieza. It proved to him that this was definitely not a dream. He left the room and just as he was about to reach his, Aristotle bumped to him.

"The class is done! We have to talk! Have you rested well?" asked the old man.

Alexander nodded and followed Aristotle to the teacher's dinning room.

" I was worried for you, you were crying this morning, and the boys saw you in a weakened state, this is not good." He began.

Alexander knew he had to explain himself and his tears so he started.

" I lost a close friend recently." He began, «the pain is still quite fresh.»

" Oh! I understand." Aristotle replied. " Thank you for explaining, but if you feel you cannot handle your pain, I suggest you to leave, I will try to find someone else. It's not easy to teach, especially to boys who one day will be the most powerful men of Greece. At least they hope they will and I have no doubt they will! But they also know there worth and power, they can be quite difficult to handle some times."

Alexander nodded, He wasn't afraid of this task, it was one that he knew very well. The task of leading this particular group of young men.

"Everything will be alright, trust me sir." He said with a more self assured tone.

"Fine, now I m going to make you a portrait of each of one, it's good to know the enemy." The old philosopher joked.

Alexander smiled as he understood .

" So the first but not the least, the prince himself, Alexander, the one who welcomed you."

Alexander was now full of curiosity about what Aristotle's could thought about him.

" He is a smart and sweet boy, he loves to learn and he loves to argue. Be careful to not be driven too much with his passionate speeches and make sure he is saying and thing the reasonable things. The prince is living in Iliad's tale and the Iliad rules him. Don't be afraid to not agree with him, he is there to learn and he knows it. Just be careful to not get carried away with that topic or his passion. He is one of the students that I am very proud and impressed with. No doubt he will be great king one day."

Alexander felt proud to hear such kind words about himself but he also felt a little guilty. He had executed Aristotle's nephew and was no longer speaking with his old philosopher friend. Aristotle's noticed his demeanor.

"What's wrong? Your friend's death plagues you again?"

Alexander shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Please continue."

" We can't talk about Alexander without talking about Hephaistion." Alexander's heart jumped at the name. "These two boys are inseparable. I have to tell you because it's not longer a secret, even if the two still are trying to keep it secret, they are now lovers. They have been for about a week now. Frankly you can't look at them and not know." Aristotle's sighed. Alexander smiled at the memory of his first few days after he and Hephaistion had become actual lovers. Aristotle's voice drew him back to the conversation. "So this Hephaistion, he is quite different from Alexander. He rarely speaks out in public; but from talking with him after class, I can tell you he is very smart and a fine speaker, just not in public. Alexander has found his match in this handsome boy and while Hephaistion might appear calm and less passionate, take heed, it's just on the surface. Inside he has a fire burning quite intensely. He also possesses a huge amount of pride and this pride often causes him some trouble. The most difficult thing with Hephaistion is to handle him when he is with the others boys."

Alexander was in awe of how clearly Aristotle had seen into Hephaistion soul. He could only stare across the table at the gray haired instructor. Hephaistion had made a lasting impression on Aristotle, and Alexander's heart warmed at the thought of his lover having a friend.

"And since they are lovers,» Aristotle continued, «it's gotten quite a bit worse. The jealousy is rampant and Hephaistion has to work on his social skills. He can appear to be very arrogant. From what I know of his history he is from a very proud family who fled from Athens because they didn't want to be corrupted. I suspect he sees himself as better than any of the other boys and that does not help with his being accepted into the group."

Alexander frowned he wanted to argue. To correct Aristotle, to tell him that Hephaistion did not only think he was better than the other boys; but that in fact he was better, so much better in all things, but he stayed silent.

"Then there is Ptolemy, quite and interesting young man. Very smart also, silent, always talking when it is the perfect time, good debater. He is like perfect. But perfect doesn't exist Anaxagoras and this young man, I don't know, he will go far. Be careful though, he is too good to be true."

Aristotle's description of Ptolemy surprised Alexander who always saw Ptolemy as someone who could be trusted, but Aristotle's put the man in another perspective and he began to think about it.

"Then we have Perdicass. He is genuine and smart. Well all this boy are very smart, that make our task easier and conversely more complicated at times." He laughed, "do you want a cup of wine?" He asked.

" Yes. Thank you." A page came and served them.

As Alexander drank Aristotle continued. He talked about all the and he finished the introductions with Cassander.

"This one is not easy to handle. Jealousy is his main flaw, but being Antipater's son is not an easy task either. But if you have enough authority to handle him he won't any trouble for. Just make it clear from the start that you are his master."

Alexander nodded in agreement. Aristotle's seemed really knew his generals and what they will become.

A Page came and told Aristotle that Hephaistion was back and that he'd gone straight to Alexander's room. Alexander's heart began to beat stronger, he wanted to rush to that room and see his lover again but he knew that he couldn't.

"What a surprise!" said Aristotle "Ah, being young and in love...let them enjoy themselves and tomorrow they will be in a good mood. With luck Alexander will be a little tired and won't exhaust me with his never-ending questions." He laughed again and studied Anaxagoras.

"Anaxagoras, I m going to leave you now. Get yourself settled, and rest well. I have work to do."

Aristotle left Alexander and later after he'd finished his dinner, Alexander went back to his room. He passed near Alexander's room and he heard a voice he knew so well, but hadn't heard for what seemed an eternity. He wanted to rush into that room but he passed it by. Hearing Hephaistion's voice only made him more anxious for the dawning of the next day.

Hephaistion was in Alexander's arms. He had felt lost all day, and his ride didn't ease his pain but now, in his lover's arms, he felt a little better.

"I missed you and I was worried about you! So tell me, what did your father want?"

Hephaistion didn't want Alexander to know. Alexander had enough troubles with his own family and he didn't want Alexander worry about him or to feel guilty or worse go to his father's house. Only the gods knew what could happen then. He repeated to himself all afternoon the lie he had planned for Alexander and he was not comfortable enough with it to relax.

"Well, my father worried me for nothing really! He decided to retire from your father's army, something might have happened during his last campaign and he decided to retire quite suddenly and you know how he is, he wanted his s.. son to know first." He sighed and cringed a bit a the word son. It sounded so wrong now, like a stolen title.

Alexander felt Hephaistion stiffen as he'd stuttered over the word, "Nothing else?"

"No, or I would have had to stay longer. But since it was a simple matter I chose to leave as soon as it was settled."

Hephaistion cuddled closer Alexander.

"It's wonderful to have a father who wants you to know everything about him and his decisions; that lets you be a real part of his life." said Alexander with sadness not aware of the pain he causing his lover who listened and said nothing.

Hephaistion held Alexander even tighter like as if he was trying to comfort Alexander but in fact it was because it was him the who needed to be comforted.

"We will always be here for each other.» He said making it a strong statement that in reality hid a question. He needed reassurance, he'd lost everything just hours ago and it seemed to him now that there was no certainty in the world.

"Yes." Confirmed, Alexander " I love you so much, Hephaistion. What would I do without you?" Alexander answered as he kissed Hephaistion on the lips sweetly.

Hephaistion felt secure with Alexander everything seemed so possible, he knew he had made the right choice even if he regretted having to make that choice. Alexander was the one he felt alive with and if his family couldn't trust him and his lover then there was nothing more he could have done. The years and his future actions would eventually prove to his father that the stern man had been horribly unjust in his treatment and banishment of his son.

As the kiss ended, Alexander smiled. " Oh, my Hephaistion, you missed Anaxagoras! Aristotle's new assistant he told us about few days ago! He finally arrived, he will teach us war strategies!" Alexander seemed very enthusiastic and that piqued Hephaistion's curiosity.

" What is he like?"

"Well, you must see the scars he has! That man must have been in huge battles, He has one big one his right arm, another on his leg and also on his face."

Hephaistion smiled

"What about the man himself?"

"Well, he is not really tall, small to say the least, you are almost his size already I think. He is blond with the strangest gray eyes!"

"Gray eyes! Like you!" Pointed out Hephaistion. Alexander seemed surprised.

"You're right! I didn't think of that! Not too bad looking but not as handsome as you! And he is old...around 30..."

"It's not that old." Argued Hephaistion teasing his lover!

" Also, the poor fellow looked so lost, he had such sadness in his eyes, it touched me. I don't know why but I felt very bad when I saw him. My heart sank when I met his sad eyes."

" You are not falling in love, are you." Hephaistion joked.

Alexander smacked him to the head. "Don't be silly! I just said his sadness touched me; I desire to know what happened to him. He looked dead inside, his soul you know..."

" You are a such poetic man."

" Come on, Hephaistion, I m serious. I am sure when you meet him you will understand what I mean."

Hephaistion kissed him on the cheek. "I will tell you, when I see him. What do the others think about him?"

" Hum, Cassander thought it was a shame that he looked so confused; I fear the man will have an hard time with him"

Hephaistion rolled his eyes.

" Ptolemy argued with Cassander not to judge someone with a first impression and Perdicass, Eumenes, Crateros, found him handsome."

Hephaistion laughed. "Handsome! And you?"

"I don't know, He is kind of handsome but it left me cold. I don't know, there's something about him that is strange to me."

Hephaistion held his Alexander again, he needed him to be close to feel him against him.

" I missed you." He said into the side of Alexander's neck.

Alexander kissed him back and began to undo Hephaistion's chiton. "Kiss me, Hephaistion." said Alexander with a soft voice full of love and lust.

Hephaistion kissed Alexander .

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Thank a lot to all the people who sent me feedback, it 's really appreciate.

VERO

Chapter 4 /11

Alexander couldn't sleep knowing his Hephaistion was with his younger self and he still hadn't met him. He was also nervous, thinking about the next day when he would have to teach the class in front of him. He wasn't sure he could handle it. It was in the middle on the night but it was still hot so he decided to leave his room to walk near the sea. The cool breeze made him shiver. He heard the noise of the sea and it calmed him. As he walked he saw a shadow of someone sitting in front of the white surf. As he came closer the shadow was clearer, lighted by the moonlight and his heart stopped at the sight. It was Hephaistion but not his Hephaistion, this one was so much younger. He felt disappointed as he realized he had never really thought or considered that it was a fifteen year old Hephaistion he would meet and even more shocked when he saw that Hephaistion was in tears.

Hephaistion who had heard someone coming close, turned his head to see the strange man. The moonlight was shining on the blond man who was now standing next to him. Hephaistion felt like the time had stopped. The man in front of him looked tired and probably older than he was really but there was something about him; he was fascinated by the sight before him. His heart began to beat faster when the man finally spoke to him.

"Has something happened?" asked Alexander, confused.

Hephaistion dried his tears and stoop up.

"Who are you?" he asked, instead of answering.

Alexander was about to say his name when he recalled who he was supposed to be and said, " Anaxagoras, Aristotle's assistant, I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk."

"Oh, I am glad to meet you! I am, Hephaistion."

Alexander smiled, this Hephaistion was maybe fifteen years old but it was 'his' Hephaistion and he looked at him with a lot of tenderness and tears rolled down on his cheeks. This, surprised Hephaistion but he didn't question the man's strange reaction as he didn't want his teacher asking why he too was crying. He didn't want to tell about what happened with his family.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" asked Alexander

"No." Hephaistion said as he sat again. They were side by side in front of the sea and the awkward silence between allowed the hissing of the gray waves to be heard. Finally Alexander broke the silence because he had to say something to break the urge to embrace the teenager to kiss him to tell him he had missed him so much. To tell him he loved him. His heart sank at the thought that he couldn't do all that because Hephaistion wouldn't understand the strange situation that Alexander had been cast into.

"I heard that you are Alexander's lover." He said causing the young man to blush. Hephaistion felt embarrassed but nodded.

Alexander wanted desperately to listen to Hephaistion talk about his love for himself.

"Alexander, is a wonderful person." Hephaistion said shyly.

Alexander smiled and with each smile he offered Hephaistion felt his heart beat faster. To keep control of himself Hephaistion continued to talk about his lover.

"One day, he will be king and we will go and explore what lies beyond that sea."

"Persia." Said Alexander

"I know, he so wants to beat the Persian to free Greeks, to enter and posses Babylon, showing them that real Greeks are great men!"

Alexander frowned a little and asked "Is what you want as well?"

"Of course! I will be honored to be with him at those moments and I know Alexander can succeed! He had such power inside him. He is a fascinating person, with him everything seems possible."

Alexander listened carefully. "What do you want for yourself? You speak more about Alexander's dream than your own."

"My dreams?" Hephaistion asked in a cautious voice. His dreams? Alexander nodded.

"One day, Alexander talked of going farther; farther than Persia. He talked of conquering the world. He…"

"You are still talking about what Alexander wants." The blonde man interrupted.

"Let me finish, conquest, I don't really care about. I feel that I will have no love for war and battling." Hephaistion said shamefully and Alexander noticed.

"Don't be ashamed, tell me."

Hephaistion felt strange because he was not used to speaking so openly with a stranger. A stranger who is happened to be his teacher true; but he felt so calm so comfortable with this man, he knew inside he could trust this Anaxagoras.

"But if Alexander wants to conquer the world, this will mean I will be able to see it. To explore it and this is what excites me. When he talked about this, I began to dream about the life I wanted and it was exactly that. I want to walk across the world to see what new ideas and goods it could bring to Greece, what I could bring home to us if we can manage to meld it all together! I want that life."

"I am sure that you will have it." Alexander stated confidently.

"Who knows these things, but if I can help my…Alexander bring his dream to fruition then he will be a great man and I will have gone on a great journey."

"You will see the world young, Hephaistion." Promised Alexander as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder. They bolt felt a shiver going through their entire bodies at the gentle touch.

"You have very impressive scars." Hephaistion said to shake off the odd sensation.

"Do You want to touch it?"

"No." Replied Hephaistion as he turned his head away feeling that he was blushing furiously and didn't understand why he felt like that.

Alexander felt a soothing warmth at provoking such a reaction; but it also made him crave for touching Hephaistion that much more. To hold him closer, so very much closer than he was now. Hephaistion who felt lost said suddenly as if to remind him of his feelings for the prince and halt the weird emotions he was feeling for Anaxagoras. "I love him! I am so in love with him that it blinds me and sometimes it even hurts."

"I am sure that he loves you just as much Hephaistion." Alexander said pointedly, as the truth it was.

"Sometimes, I fear..." he paused.

"What do you fear Hephaistion?" Alexander asked with a soft tone and suddenly worried.

"I fear, my love for him... it's so huge...I fear to be swallowed by my love and by his love and that I will lose who 'I' am in it. To be too weak to be his lover, to face it all with him. I fear I may destroy myself and him in the process." This declaration touched Alexander's heart deeply and he embraced the young boy.

"Don't worry, you are strong, only a strong man can say what it is that he fears! To admit to them and try to surpass those fears makes one strong. You will handle it perfectly good, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion, in the man's arms, felt so much comfort, and so much peace, how he could that be? The only other time he had felt so much peace with someone he barely knew, it had been with Alexander.

As Alexander held Hephaistion, he was wishing the time could stop to stay there but he began to cough. His damn lung was hurting him again and they broke the embrace.

" What's wrong?" Hephaistion asked as the coughing worsened.

" It's a recent wound, it was very bad. My lung never fully recovered." He said then thought to himself, 'and it's not getting better since you died, with all the wine I used to drink by day to ease my grief, the pain, I also stopped taking care of it and each time I could, I pushed myself so hard. They said I can die but I find that I don't care.'

"You should be resting instead of being here then. Such wound is damaging. I understand now why you are teaching. Do you want some help to walk?"

Alexander nodded and they walked back to the dormitory.

"Thank you." Said Alexander when they were in front of his door.

"It has been a pleasure to talk to you sir, thank you." Hephaistion responded " I will see you tomorrow at class. Sleep well and take care." He added before leaving.

Alexander closed the door as he recalled the sweet and strange moments he passed with the love of his life and then he remembered that Hephaistion was in tears. He wondered why as he couldn't recall an answer to the tears he had witnessed.

Hephaistion joined his young lover in bed and it woke him up.

"You left?" asked a sleepy Alexander.

"Yes, I needed to refresh myself, it was too hot inside."

Alexander kissed Hephaistion in the lips and cuddle next to his lover.

"I met Anaxagoras."

"Oh!"

"He couldn't sleep either."

"What did he say?"

"Oh, nothing much." Then a sleepy Hephaistion looked at his lover and the gray eyes he so loved stared back at him making him tremble .

"He has your eyes..." he said without really understanding the true meaning of his statement.

"What?" asked Alexander but no answer came as Hephaistion was already sleeping and Alexander joined him in sleep few moments later.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hi , here is the chapter 5. Thank you for the reviews! I Hope you will like it too.

Title: second chance 5/11  
Authors : veronique  
Email address:kyomine2002yahoo.fr  
Category: Comedy romance  
Pairing: Alexander/Hephaistion slash  
Date:29/07/2005  
Feedback: please, but if you don't like it, be constructive , I don't want to read sarcasm or snarks.  
Archive: if you want I'm okay  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. They're characters belonging to Warner Brothers Pictures, to Oliver Stone, to my imagination, and to the ages. This is a work of a fan, done for no remuneration save the satisfaction of the work.  
Special thanks to my beta Rothalion .  
Summary: After Hephaistion's death Alexander had a second chance

Second chance chapter 5

It was time for the class and Alexander was with Aristotle waiting for the students to come.

"I will watch you, Anaxagoras, but I am certain everything will be just fine."

"Thank you." said Alexander anxiously, although not because of the lesson he had to teach. Alexander was used to speaking to groups and was very comfortable with it; he was instead anxious because he was eagerly awaiting Hephaistion's arrival.

As the boys began to arrive his heart began to beat faster and faster until he finally saw him. Hephaistion was talking with his younger self. Both Alexander's seemed to be charmed by the boy's smile. Alexander sat and Hephaistion sat away from his lover. He didn't want to be next to him since the other boys were jealous enough. Perdicass sat next to Alexander very happily, glad that Hephaistion had left the extra space beside the prince.

Alexander didn't miss that his new teacher Anaxagoras had been staring at his lover since they'd arrived and he felt a little upset because he could tell that it wasn't the simple stare of a teacher toward his student. He noticed that Hephaistion had given a huge smile to Anaxagoras and he felt jealous. He thought it was stupid, and childish but he still felt it non the less.

As the class began, Anaxagoras made a huge impression on all the kids. He was very charismatic, passionate and Alexander was fascinated by what he said and always agreed with him. Aristotle, during the class, had made a sign toward his assistant to tell him he had to calm down a bit but was very impressed with the man as well.

At the end of the class, the young Alexander stood up and went straight to his new teacher.

"I am very happy to have you as a teacher! You have so many ideas, the one about the phalanx my father created, I thought of the same things to make it better."

"OH!" said Alexander but wasn't at all surprised.

"I Have to leave to meet my father this afternoon, you should come with me. We can all talk together about it. Alone, he won't trust my judgement but with a teacher, he may listen to us."

Alexander's heart jumped at the possibility to meet his father again. He didn't know if he could handle it. He was beginning to panic when Hephaistion joined them and said, "I heard, Alexander's request, I think it is a good idea, come with us to the palace."

Hephaistion's voice reassured Alexander and when he looked at him he felt more secure as well.

"You are coming too?" he asked Hephaistion.

"Of course." Added Alexander before Hephaistion could answer.

Nearchus called Hephaistion and Hephaistion apologized and went to see what Nearchus wanted from him.

The two Alexanders were in front of each other and suddenly the warm and friendly face of the young Alexander changed becoming dangerous and cold.

"I saw you staring at Hephaistion, each time you could. I should warn you, Hephaistion is my lover and I don't share."

Alexander was quite surprise by the tone of his younger self and realized he had been too obvious in his staring at Hephaistion.

"I know." He said, at a loss for any other words. "You have nothing to worry about my prince."

" Fine, I don't want to tell you again so remember my words." The young man said and then a lot of more friendly, "I can't wait to introduce you to my father."

Alexander looked at his younger self and how he had just acted. The calm threat reminded him so much his father that he was in shock; he had never thought he could be so like him. Then, as he watched Alexander joined Hephaistion who was talking with Nearchus, he also thought about his possessiveness toward Hephaistion. He never recalled being jealous in his youth or even later. Then again nobody had dared to flirt with Hephaistion in front of him like that. He'd never felt threatened by another man, never had to fight to keep his lover. He found the situation interesting to explore.

When Nearchus left, Hephaistion and Alexander joined Anaxagoras again and Alexander had his arm around Hephaistion waist, clearly showing, Hephaistion was his.

Hephaistion hadn't listened very well to what the new teacher had said during the class and he was praying that during the trip for Pella, the topic wouldn't come up. He had passed his time, daydreaming; looking at his lover and then at his teacher. Because of his daydreaming he had a very hard time trying to hide his erection that had embarrassingly popped up in the middle of the class. He had been so afraid that someone would notice it and he found the solution to make his hard member soft again, was thinking about what had happened with his family. The situation was still haunting him. Thankfully, no such discussion was brought up during the trip because Alexander had requested Hephaistion to ride with him on Bucephalos and took great care to be sure Anaxagoras was behind them. Hephaistion who was still exhausted ended up to falling asleep on his lover's shoulder.

As they finally arrived at Pella, Alexander woke up his lover with a sweet kiss and asked Anaxagoras to wait for them, until he had the permission for him to enter the king's meeting room.

Alexander couldn't keep himself calm. He might soon meet his father and possibly his mother; neither of whom he had seen in many, many years. He shuddered at the idea that he could meet her by accident. He felt like a little kid who could be caught doing something wrong. He decided to walk around and try to ease his mind. There was a little garden and he knew by experience, that it was usually not crowded there. As he walked he stopped suddenly, frozen by the sight of someone he knew so well. Someone he had killed because of his uncontrollable anger: Cleitus.

Cleitus was sitting on a bench, his hands covering his face but when he heard Alexander's steps he turned his head.

"Another one, who is going to mock me?" he yelled furiously.

Alexander was surprised to see that Cleitus was crying. He had often wondered if this man could cry, it was a question he had never found the answer for until now. Alexander was stunned to silence. It was uncomfortable for him to see Cleitus, younger than himself and in tears. Cleitus had a bottle of wine on the floor and he took it to drink.

"I was dismissed today for a younger one! Here is what he left me a bottle of wine." He slurred and Alexander noticed as he understood the situation, that Cleitus was also drunk.

"I am too old now! He said to me, I am a man! I have nothing left to learn from him anymore." He yelled.

Alexander felt very confused.

"The king?" he asked. He could not let on that he was indeed aware of the entire situation.

"Yes, he said he loves me but I m now a man and it's wrong to continue… bastard!"

Alexander frowned and yelled back at his surprise. "Watch your mouth, he is your king!"

Cleitus stood up. "Let me mourn stranger. I have the right to mourn! Then tomorrow he'll be my king again!" he said challenging him, ready to began a fight.

" I don't want to fight against you."

" Coward!"

Alexander left quickly, he didn't want to fight with Cleitus, the last time he did... He had killed the man, a man he saw with a different light today. As he walked away he heard Cleitus insulting him but he didn't pay attention to the distraught man's words. Suddenly he felt uneasy. He was not in his place, and he felt it. He was not ready to meet his father and he needed desperately to seek out Hephaistion's comfort. He felt so lost, full of guilt, this place reminded him of too many of his mistakes, and only intensified his guilt.

"Hephaistion." He whispered to himself, he didn't know where he was going, he kept walking as he bumped to someone.

"You there! Alexander is with his father now, he said he had no time to see you today."

Alexander looked in awe, Hephaistion was there again.

"You look so pale." Hephaistion stated worriedly.

"I just met a man called Cleitus." Said Alexander

"Oh! I see, I heard the news too about him. The price you pay for loving a king. He should have known."

"Can we sit somewhere and talk? I enjoyed your company last night." asked Alexander.

Hephaistion nodded. "I know a discreet place not far from here. Come with me."

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Here is my new chapter, it is a funnier chapter than usual like the next one chapter 7 it will be more cute and sweet before the return of serious matters including angst. Thanks a lot of the reviews. It's really appreciated . I hope you will like it

vero

Title: second chance 6/12  
Authors : veronique  
Email address:kyomine2002yahoo.fr  
Category: Comedy romance  
Pairing: Alexander/Hephaistion slash  
Date:31/07/2005  
Feedback: please, but if you don't like it, be constructive , I don't want to read sarcasm or snarks.  
Archive: if you want I'm okay  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. They're characters belonging to Warner Brothers Pictures, to Oliver Stone, to my imagination, and to the ages. This is a work of a fan, done for no remuneration save the satisfaction of the work.  
Special thanks to my beta Rothalion .  
Summary: After Hephaistion's death Alexander had a second chance

Second chance part 6

Alexander was angry, his meeting with his father didn't turn out the way he wanted and now he was searching for Hephaistion. Finally, he found him, at the little garden, laughing with Anaxagoras. He was annoyed deeply as he rushed toward them and said harshly.

"It's about time! For fifteen minutes, I have been searching you Hephaistion!" Then he leveled a death glare at Anaxagoras.

Hephaistion stood up, he understood immediately that his lover's meeting must have gone poorly and he stayed calm.

"I told your page, I would tell Anaxagoras that the king could not meet him myself." Then he turned his head to the older man. "Can you excuse us?"

" Yes," added Alexander "you, can go back at Mieza"

Hephaistion was surprised by the tone of his Alexander's and the rude dismissal of Anaxagoras. He glared at Alexander and Alexander sighed understanding he gone too far.

"I am sorry, you came for nothing sir." He continued by way of apology.

Anaxagoras smiled and said "Don't worry, it's alright." Anaxagoras left but had no intention to go back to Mieza already.

Hephaistion crossed his arms. Alexander looked at him, knowing what was coming. "You were so rude! It is not because the meeting with your father did not go as you'd planned either! Why do you always have to take out your frustration on the people around you who are not at fault, Alexander!"

"I know."

"So, what happened?" Hephaistion asked, his voice soft again now that he had scolded Alexander.

"He sent Cleitus away."

Hephaistion frowned "I know that! But ..."

Alexander interrupted him, "and he wanted to make Cleitus my Eraste!" This time it was Hephaistion to interrupted him. "NO! That is not possible!" he yelled.

"Yes, that is exactly what I said. That already have you..."

"And?" Hephaistion hurried Alexander along; his gut was twisting with anxiety and he urgently needed to hear what Philip had decided.

"He finally gave up. Told me that my love for you, would surely "please" my mother, that it would be a quite a scenario to observe… he was being ironic of course."

"Your mother will not like me. Why?"

"She hates everyone who is too close to me, or who I love too much."

" Great! I can't wait to meet her." said Hephaistion worried. One more enemy, he thought, that is the last thing I need. It was the first time that he began to wonder if his shoulders were strong enough to bear and handle all of his enemies and there disdain for him.

"I don't care of what she thinks, Hephaistion. It is you that I love and if she cannot accept that it is her problem, not mine, and not yours." Alexander stated with conviction as he took his lover's hand and kissed it.

Hephaistion's heart both warmed a little and lurched a lot at the words and the gesture. He knew the rumors about the queen and her poisons and assassins and he had no desire to fall prey to either one of them.

"I have a secret to show you! Something that pissed my mother off when one day she caught me doing it!" then he paused, "it's a little embarrassing too... so don't laugh please."

"What it is?" asked Hephaistion worriedly.

"It's a naughty pleasure... I have had it for along time." Alexander had lowered his voice to a conspiratory whisper.

Hephaistion grinned "And your mother caught you doing it..." but Alexander slapped his friend on the head gently.

"It's not what you think, pervert!"

"This 'is' intriguing then..."

"Come with me!" and they left the garden both giggling like little boys.

At the same time Anaxagoras was not waste his time either. He remembered his mother wasn't nearby; that she was with some friends for a feast for Dionysus and he used a secret passage he knew to go to his mother's rooms. He was about to realize a very old desire he'd had; but never quite possessed the courage to play out when he was younger. But now, he had defeated barbarians, even elephants, and he was not afraid any longer. He entered the deserted room and he felt nostalgic. The last time he was here, it was after his father's death, not a very good memory.

During this time, Alexander and Hephaistion also entered into in a room.

"Where are we?" asked Hephaistion.

«It is my sister's room, she will not return until tomorrow." He grinned mischievously.

"And what are we doing here?" asked Hephaistion feeling very uncomfortable.

"Turn you back and close your eyes!"

"What?"

"Do it!" Alexander snapped and Hephaistion characteristically obeyed. "Don't turn back until I tell you!"

Hephaistion was wondering what Alexander was up to. Finally after what seemed a lifetime Alexander asked him to turn back and he did. He could not speak, or even process the sight before him. He closed his eyes, shook his head, reopened his eyes and refused to believe that the scene in front of him had not changed.

"Ah, Alexander…" He said cautiously trying keep the tremor out of his voice.

"Well, what do you think, do you hate it?" Alexander asked worriedly.

"Hate it.» He said carefully. «Well, Alexander…it is…it is…well, it is just surprising..."

"I heard that Achilles did this from time to time too! Besides, I love the feeling of wearing dress! It's so much more beautiful than our chiton!" said Alexander with enthusiasm.

"You are also well, pretty in it too." said Hephaistion blushing and now that the surprise had passed he was more comfortable with Alexander's guilty pleasure.

"You want to try it! You are bigger than me! But I could find some dress that might suit you."

Hephaistion shook his head slowly without taking his eyes from Alexander. «Perhaps another day, Alexander."

"Oh." Said Alexander a little disappointed.

Hephaistion moved closer and kissed his lover passionately. "You are so… well… desirable in that dress Alexander, you wear it so much better than a woman."

Alexander felt Hephaistion hard member pressing against him.

"I see that! So, mighty Hephaistion, are you going to take care of your girlfriend?" he asked with a wicked smile.

"Oh, yes." Hephaistion gasped eagerly as he began to undress Alexander. He was stunned at his own fierce reaction to Alexander. He wanted to ravage him. His desire was nearly uncontrollable. His fingers fumbled in the green silk folds as tried to stay calm and unfasten the clasps.

During this time, in his mother's room Alexander was looking at himself, dressed in a beautiful white dress of his mother's. He was for once glad for his loss of weight since Hephaistion had died. The dress actually suited him and did not fit so badly.

"I hope you see me from where you are my beloved Hephaistion! See I finally did it!" he said as his smile faded away at the thought that Hephaistion was not truly there to see him.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Hello here is my new chapter, another cute one before the returns of the angst. I hope you will enjoy it. :)

Chapter 7

Another class was over and Alexander had decided that it was the day he would tell Hephaistion. Who he really was.

"Hephaistion, come with me. Aristotle asked me to do an inventory and said you are the best help I could find." Said Anaxagoras.

Hephaistion nodded happily. He didn't mind doing inventory, it was easy and logical. Alexander who heard the request wasn't all that happy though. He moved towards Anaxagoras with Hephaistion.

"I'm coming too." He said.

Hephaistion looked at him surprised. He knew from experience that Alexander hated inventory and was bored to death with it.

"You?" asked Hephaistion.

"Well, I am here to learn." He said with a hypocritical tone of voice.

Hephaistion frowned and looked at Anaxagoras who simply looked annoyed.

"I really require only one assistant."

"Fine, then I am going alone with you." Declared Alexander.

Hephaistion put his hands on his hips growing tired of Alexander's immature jealousy. He had noticed that he couldn't approach his new teacher without his lover hovering nearby.

"No." Said Anaxagoras "I asked Hephaistion. He is all that I require."

The two Alexander's were glaring at each other. Hephaistion rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I can do it alone. I'm used to doing it anyway it won't take that long!"

"No!" yelled the two Alexander at the same time.

"So?" he said. He knew Alexander could be stubborn. "What will it be?" Alexander?" Anaxagoras asked with a sigh. "Hephaistion?"

"Well, fine come with us Alexander." Anaxagoras finally said because he watched a wave of annoyance cross Hephaistion's face and he knew it was better to quit here before his Hephaistion began to lecture them.

An half hour had passed and Hephaistion who was serious as death couldn't concentrate with the two blonds who were constantly sighing, scratching their heads in annoyance and moving around too much in the small room.

"Could you both calm down! It's not that complicated and it's better if you stayed at the same place!" He finally scolded them.

They both looked at Hephaistion shamelessly in the same way. Hephaistion found it funny how much they acted alike. They could have been brothers or an uncle and nephew. He smiled tenderly and he continued his work.

Anaxagoras had to get his new inventory list which was near Hephaistion and as he came closer to him, in his hurry, he slipped on a piece of paper the young Alexander hadn't picked up when it had fallen from his pile of papers earlier. The older Alexander lost his balance and ended up grabbing Hephaistion's chiton hoping not to fall but instead he made Hephaistion fall with him. It happened so quickly they didn't have to realize their awkward position until Alexander rushed in outrage to separate them. Anaxagoras' head was under Hephaistion's chiton lying on his thighs.

Hephaistion blushed when he felt where his teacher's head was; while Alexander was in shock watching Anaxagoras who seemed to be enjoying the sight.

The older Alexander couldn't have wished for a better way to fall. After few awkward moments they continued their work without any of them speaking. The older Alexander wasn't working so much as he was daydreaming about the wonderful power of his lovers thighs and also how much he missed him. Some of those sad looks Hephaistion caught too as he looked at his teacher from time to time. On the other side of the room a very annoyed Alexander was only managing to scratch any paper he was dealing with because he was upset about the previous situation.

As they finished the older Alexander regretted that he couldn't have told Hephaistion who he was. He had hesitated telling them because telling his secret to yourself didn't seem the correct thing to do in his eyes.

Later in Hephaistion's room, Alexander cuddled in his lover's arms.

"I can't believe he had his face on...on…"

Hephaistion laughed.

"Are you jealous, Alexander?"

"Of course I am!" and he put his hand on Hephaistion's precious thighs. "They are 'my' thighs." He added.

"No, my love, mine first, yours second, he corrected. "It was an accident, Alexander."

"I know but still, there's something really annoying in this man! He is just, argh, I don't know, he likes you!"

"Aristotle likes me too."

"This is different, I feel it. The way he looked at you! Didn't you notice?"

"Maybe.» Said, Hephaistion.

"See!"

"But what can I say, I am so beautiful and I am sure I will grow even more handsome, you have to get used of people lusting for me."

Alexander looked outraged. "I can't believe you just said that! How modest you are!"

"Well, it's the truth, no?"

Alexander couldn't deny it to his lover.

"And so are you, Alexander, even if I outshine you!"

Alexander pushed Hephaistion in his back.

"Oh wanna wrestle my, Achilles?"

"I'm gonna beat you now!"

"You can always dream!"

Long moments later, Alexander begged to be released from Hephaistion's hold.

"See?" He gloated, shaking his head to get the hair from his eyes.

Alexander laid back on the bed.

" One day someone will tell about you, my Alexander, that the only time you were ever defeated was between my thighs."

"Uh? I'll beat you someday" said Alexander as he kissed him feverishly. Hephaistion broke suddenly from the kiss as he was reminded of his teacher's sad eyes. He didn't knew why but he felt pain for him.

"Did I kiss you wrong now?"

" You can do better." Hephaistion said with a boldly.

" Let me show you." said Alexander ravishing his lover's mouth again.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Hi here is my new chapter, I Hope you will like it and thank you for the reviews

Second chance chapter 8

4 days had passed and Alexander was upset. Aristotle was keeping him busy and his younger self was monopolizing Hephaistion. Alexander didn't know how to tell Hephaistion that he was his lover from the future, to try and save him. To tell him to not drink and eat that fateful day. He was also wondering how to make Hephaistion believe him. But for three long days, he'd barely had a chance to talk to the young man. Each time they were alone, Alexander interrupted them and took Hephaistion away.

Now, all of the students had left Mieza for three days to go back to their families and Alexander was alone. He laid down on his bed completely drunk. He was finally about to fall asleep when he heard a loud noise coming from the corridor. He stood up and opened the door to see what it was and was surprised to see Hephaistion on the floor he had obviously just fallen down.

"Hephaistion?" Alexander asked worriedly.

Hephaistion felt very embarrassed. "I slipped." He said.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at your families." said Alexander as he came closer.

Hephaistion didn't want to answer and be forced to explain why he couldn't go back at his parents and when he smelled the strong odor of alcohol on the breath of his teacher. He said. "You are drunk, you can barely stand up!"

"It's alright, I am used to it."

"Let me help you to go back to your room." Hephaistion offered as he placed Alexander's arm around his shoulder to help him to walk.

Finally they arrived at Alexander's room. "You'd better sleep, why did you drink so much?" he asked when he saw the two bottles of wine on the table.

Alexander didn't answer but having his Hephaistion so close to him and feeling less inhibited in his drunken state, he instead took Hephaistion in his arms and held him tightly.

" My Hephaistion." He said with a sigh, his voice full of pent up emotion.

Hephaistion was surprised and tried to break the embrace but Alexander was holding him so strongly and to his own surprise, he felt comfortable. He found himself happy to be in the man's arms. He stopped fighting, confused by his reaction and his heart began to race.

"I have missed you so much." continued Alexander

"You are drunk." said Hephaistion weakly.

They looked at each other and in less than a second, Alexander kissed Hephaistion on the lips, ravaging his mouth in his passion. Like the embrace, Hephaistion tried to fight it but the kiss was so passionate and seemed so appropriate, he was weakening with each passing moment. He loved how his teacher's lips tasted and it was as if his teacher knew how to drive him crazy by just touching him. Alexander's hands slid down and began to caress him. Hephaistion shivered and he felt their hard member's pressing against each other. He was frozen by lust and had the weird feeling of being exactly where he belonged.

"I love you so much, Hephaistion." Groaned Alexander as he was kissing Hephaistion's neck. The words shook Hephaistion's thoughts and he pushed Alexander's hands away. Only his Alexander was allowed to say such words, and he was the only lover of Alexander as well. He felt suddenly very ashamed of himself and also quite insulted by his teacher.

"How can you love me you barely know me! I'm not a whore." He yelled back.

Alexander realized what he had done and that this was not his Hephaistion.

"I…I am so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you… I …I…"

"You are drunk!" interrupted Hephaistion.

"But," Alexander wanted to tell the boy the truth but Hephaistion's face was red with anger and he was indeed drunk. There was no way in that state Hephaistion would believed him.

He went to his bed and Hephaistion exited the room to go to his. He was crying. He was so confused and angry with himself. How could he have let this man touch him, kiss him, how could his body have responded to a stranger's caress and betray Alexander like that; but more frighteningly, he shuddered at the realization that it was not only his body that had responded but his heart as well. He fell on his bed crying. He loved Alexander, how could he have done this to him?

The next day morning, Alexander woke up with a slight headache. Hephaistion hadn't slept at all. Alexander decided to go to Hephaistion's room to talk about what had happened, now that he had sobered.

Hephaistion reluctantly agreed to let him enter. Alexander started to speak.

"About what happened yesterday."

"I don't want to talk about it! When Alexander returns I will tell him. I have to be honest with him even if I risk loosing him." said Hephaistion trying to sound brave but trembling at the risk he was taking.

"You don't have to, I won't tell him."

"But I'll know."

"Fine, I'll take all the blame then." Said Alexander as he didn't know for certain how his younger self might react to the news. Then, he knew, he would forgive Hephaistion but have the teacher executed. He wondered if Hephaistion was aware of this.

"He will be upset and execute me, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion looked surprise.

"What? No, not Alexander"

Alexander thought may be Hephaistion was right, the young Alexander wouldn't do that, only the older one he became could. In that instant he understood how much he had changed and not always for the better, he wondered also how much his Hephaistion had changed. He was seeing here a younger one, so much more sensitive, with time, Hephaistion had grown stronger but also colder. He was so sorry for that, that they both lost a part of humanity.

"It's important though, we have to talk about it."

" NO!" yelled Hephaistion. «It is done! Finished!»

"Fine, I'm going to send a messenger to your family for them to come and pick you up then."

Hephaistion panicked. "What! NO!"

Alexander was stunned by the panic he saw on his lover's face.

"Why not?"

" It's…" he found himself suddenly in tears, he was tired, confused, lost "I no longer have a family." He finally said as he hid his face in his hands.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Hello here is my chapter 9. Hope you will like it too.

VERO

Title: second chance 9/12  
Authors : veronique  
Email address:kyomine2002yahoo.fr  
Category: romance / supernatural  
Pairing: Alexander/Hephaistion slash  
Date:02/08/2005  
Feedback: please, but if you don't like it, be constructive , I don't want to read sarcasm or snarks.  
Archive: if you want I'm okay  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. They're characters belonging to Warner Brothers Pictures, to Oliver Stone, to my imagination, and to the ages. This is a work of a fan, done for no remuneration save the satisfaction of the work.  
Special thanks to my beta Rothalion .  
Summary: After Hephaistion's death Alexander had a second chance

Second chance 9/12

Alexander listened as Hephaistion told him about all what happened with his father. He was in tears. He couldn't stop his tears. He'd never know about this part of Hephaistion's life. He remembered his lover writing letters to his family but now that he thought of it, he had never read a letter that Hephaistion said he had received from them. All this time Hephaistion had lied to him. Why? But the worse part was that he remembered what he had told Hephaistion one day; the cruel words that had so devastated the love of his life "without me, you are nothing." He had been angry that day and had regretted his harsh words. The unfortunate words that had come so close to ending their relationship. Hephaistion had looked at him in shock, and hurt and finally his beautiful blue eyes became colder than ice. He had gone too far but now, knowing that Hephaistion given up his family for him, the entire situation was even worse.

Hephaistion looked at Anaxagoras very surprise by his teacher's tears. "Why are you crying? Don't worry, I m stronger than that." He said uneasy.

The older man stood up and held Hephaistion against himself tightly. Hephaistion didn't move, he so wanted to embrace the older man back but he refused to do it.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry" Alexander moaned.

"It's not your fault." Said Hephaistion freeing himself from the embrace.

"You have to tell Alexander! This is too important, Hephaistion."

"NO!" yelled Hephaistion back.

"Why? don't you trust him?"

"It's not about trust! Alexander has too many problems with his own family I will not add mine to them! And I know him, he will want to go straight to talk to my father and it will only make things worse!"

"How, worse? You have already lost them?"

"I don't want him to know! I trust you to not tell him of this!"

"And so then I won't." Lied Alexander

"Good, could you please let me alone now?"

Alexander nodded and left the room. He knew what to do and he decided to leave for the palace, his younger self had to know. Hephaistion couldn't be left alone without his family. He had chosen him over his family and Alexander had to fix it. He knew Hephaistion loved his family well and all of this was just unfair.

One hour later he had told everything to the young Alexander who was moved and horrified by the news he just learned.

"By the gods! Why he didn't tell me?" Alexander was frantic and tormented by worry for his friend's pain.

"He didn't want you to worry for him. He said you had enough troubles with your own family and he did not want to not add his to yours."

"Well, he is quite wrong! I am going to talk to his father! How could he treat him like that! It's a shame! Beyond shameful! My, Hephaistion!" he was picking up a cloak "Let's go, Anaxagoras."

"Wait! Hephaistion told me to keep it secret, if he knows you know, he will be angry with me."

Alexander stared at Anaxagoras; their gray eyes met and each felt a shiver and a weird feeling going through their bodies.

"Hephaistion, won't know then. We are going to talk to his father and we won't tell Hephaistion about it. If he wants to keep this all secret, so be it."

It didn't take long before Alexander was in front of Amyntor who politely let the prince enter his rooms and was ready to listen him. Anaxagoras had to stay outside the room. He met Hephaistion's mother who offered him a bit of lemon pie.

Amyntor started to talk first. "I guess you are here my Prince, because what happened between myself and Hephaistion."

"Yes, I have to say I was shocked, sir, to learn what happened. Hephaistion loves you dearly and he always speaks with great pride about you and praises his family well; this all surprised me, I had no idea that you felt as you do."

Amyntor frowned. "I suppose you here to order me to change my mind."

Alexander looked at Amyntor. "No sir, I am not here to order you, but to ask you to reconsider your choice. I am not here as a prince sir, I'm here because Hephaistion is my friend, I love him dearly and he doesn't deserve such a cruel and unjust fate for something you have judged him so wrongly about." Alexander bowed slightly to make certain that Amyntor knew that he had indeed come as a supplicant.

"You are not here as a prince?" he asked, a little surprised.

"As I said, Hephaistion is not my minion, in my eyes, and in my heart he is my equal, believe it or not I will give him my life if he wants it. Ask of me whatever you desire sir, I will gladly honor your request, but please take him back into your family."

"You will give your life for him and what about Macedon if something happen to you?"

"Macedon will survive sir; but I will not without your son at my side and in my heart."

"Alexander, Hephaistion has made his choice and I made mine!"

"But!..."

Amyntor interrupted him "You didn't come here as a prince did you?"

Alexander nodded.

"So you are not able to change my mind about this issue. Hephaistion, is and will remain dead for myself and for this family unless he recants his vow to stay at your side as a lover."

Alexander was now angry. "How could you? Just because he is my lover! He will prove you are wrong, Amyntor, time will show you that!"

"Time won't prove to me anything more than what it is now. Hephaistion is your lover and no matter what he does he will never be anything more than your lover."

Amyntor stoop up and left. Alexander was furious as he exited the room his anger equal in its vehemence to that of a tornado. Anaxagoras followed him and knew the encounter must have been turned out badly.

Alexander finally stopped near a tree in tears. "That man is deaf and blind!" he cried.

They didn't know it but their hearts both sank at the same time.

"You are his only family now." Said the older Alexander quietly.

Alexander nodded and started to rush off again. "I need to see him now!"

"NO!" yelled Anaxagoras "it will look suspicious, you are not supposed to be back at Pella for two more days."

"But I need to see him, I want to tell him he is loved, that I'll be there for him."

"You can't! Remember, Hephaistion must not be aware that you know!"

Alexander sighed. "I forgot about that. The two next days will be an hell for me. I so want to be with him now."

Alexander, after he calmed down, rode sadly back to the palace and Anaxagoras returned to Mieza. He thought he had to tell Hephaistion that he was Alexander, come back to him from the future. He had to find a way and tell him! The sooner he did the sooner he would not have to hide any longer. When he came back Hephaistion wasn't there. He had left a note, telling him he left for the city for the day. Alexander sighed and laid down on his bed to eventually fell asleep.

A few hours later he was awakened brutally with a knife at his throat. His aggressor was a very angry Hephaistion. He was confused, was he dreaming? Then he heard; "You told Alexander! I met my cousin in the city, he told me Alexander came to see my father to ask me to take me back! How could you betray me like that! How could you insult me this way? You and Alexander took my pride away and showed exactly what I didn't want to be to my father! Get up!"

"I ... calm down, Hephaistion, I can explain. I had my reasons."

"Well, I sent a messenger to Alexander, he will be here anytime soon and yes you two will both explain!" he said still furious.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Second chapter 10

Alexander arrived at Pella very worried. The messenger had told him that Hephaistion was waiting for him at Mieza, and to come as soon as possible that it was an emergency. The messenger added that his friend appeared to be very angry. While he was riding he had his ideas about what have might happened.

As soon as he got down from Bucephalus, Hephaistion exited with Anaxagoras to "welcome" his lover still holding his knife to the teachers throat. Alexander didn't have time to make a step before Hephaistion began to yell.

"How could you go to see and talk to my father!"

Alexander stayed calm and glaring at Anaxagoras said. "So he told you!"

"No, my cousin told me! I met him in the city, he said my father was furious that I dared to send my prince and lover to make him change his mind! That I was pathetic!" Hephaistion was screaming now.

"Hephaistion I…" began Alexander before being interrupted .

"You insulted me Alexander when you dared to use who you were..." this time it was Alexander to yelled back.

"I didn't insult you! I went there as your lover not as the prince, your cousin must have forgotten to tell you that!"

"Whatever it is! the result is the same."

Alexander crossed his arms. "And who is at fault but you?"

"What?"

"Yes! Why didn't you tell me what happened between you and your father instead of keeping it a secret! To tell it to your teacher instead of me! Do you think I was pleased to learn that you told to a stranger and not me!"

"You are changing the subject Alexander! It's not about this!"

"It's exactly about this! He told me you thought I had enough problems with my family to not add yours! It's me who felt insulted Hephaistion!"

Alexander came closer to Hephaistion and he spoke softer. "No matter if I have trouble with my own life, if you are hurt, or in pain, I want to know Hephaistion! I love you and my love is useless if I can't share your pain and be there for you when you are hurt! I wanted to help you, It maybe that it wasn't smart not telling you! But don't blame me because you have done the same."

Now Alexander was close to Hephaistion and he held him tightly.

"I love you, my Hephaistion never keep me away from what is happening in your life again."

"I'm sorry." Whispered Hephaistion as he held his lover.

Anaxagoras was still behind them and very relieved that it all seemed to be resolved.

But few minutes later, Hephaistion turned back to him and with his cold blue eyes told him. "You betrayed me! Never talk to me again."

"Hephaistion." Alexander pleaded in protest.

The old Alexander wasn't surprised. Hephaistion disliked being betrayed, he always gave his trust with carefulness and when his pride was hurt, the man could be stubborn and cruel. He said nothing to win back Hephaistion because what mattered to him, was that the young Alexander had found a way to be forgiven and arguing again could risk loosing everything that was just fixed.

While Hephaistion and Alexander made up and talked about what had happened and how to deal with it the older Alexander felt very alone. Hephaistion was mad at him and that reminded him the time after his infamous words toward the general. Now he knew it was impossible to speak truthfully to him about who he was. Hephaistion would never listen. He felt so alone. He missed his Hephaistion and felt frustrated. What he needed was advice from his Hephaistion to guide him. Nothing it seemed could resolve his problem. He was lost and exhausted. He went to the dining room and found few bottles of wine and, distraught, he begun to drink endlessly. Wine eased the pain, eased his tormented soul, make him blank.

A few hours later, Alexander and Hephaistion went to the dining room because they were hungry. Alexander had tried to convince Hephaistion to forgive Anaxagoras but didn't insist when he realized Hephaistion needed time. What they saw when they entered the room scared them. Their teacher was drinking like a pig and could barely stand up on his feet.

Alexander saw the two young boys and pointed his cup towards them. "To my Hephaistion, who I dearly love, to the love of my life! I will never stop loving you my Patroclus"

Hephaistion and Alexander looked at each other confused at what their new teacher had just said. They came closer to him as Alexander continued, and he tried to move toward them as well.

"Oh, my Hephaistion, I can't live without you! Why did you die so soon when we still have so much to do, you promised to grow old with me."

Alexander caught his teacher as he was about to fall on the floor unconscious.

"He is so drunk, he is delirious." Said Hephaistion who didn't know what to think of Anaxagoras' words.

"Help me to bring him to his bed?" asked Alexander. Once in the room, they undressed their teacher. Hephaistion was worried and his anger slipped away.

"By the gods, Hephaistion, look at the wound he has in his waist, it's ugly."

Hephaistion had a bad shivered. "I don't think it is good for him to drink like he does. He is pale and this wound is…"

"It looks like he is trying to kill himself." said Alexander sadly.

"Do you think he has fever?" asked Hephaistion worriedly.

Alexander put his hand on Alexander's forehead and at the contact he felt badly.

"No it doesn't look like he has." He replied and he quickly put his hand off.

"Good! I'm going to see if I can find some medicine for him in Aristotle's room because he looks so pale and I don't like that."

Alexander nodded as he sat near the bed where his teacher was lying.

A few minutes passed and Anaxagoras seemed to awaken. Alexander smiled at him. "Hephaistion is going to be back soon with some herbs"

"Alexander listen to me! I know the future. I know what will happens to Hephaistion and to you!"

"You are drunk, stay calm."

"Go take a look at my right hip! I m you!"

"What?"

"Please"

Alexander obeyed mostly to not upset his teacher more than he already was. He looked at the right hip.

"By the gods, it's impossible"

"I am you! Believe me and if this is not enough I can tell you more about you!"

Alexander looked at the man, stared into his gray eyes, but his mind still told him that it was all impossible.

"The gods sent me back in time..." and he started to tell his tale to a very confused young prince.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you so much Nelia for your reviews! 

SECOND CHANCE PART 11

Alexander exited the room still in shock. It was impossible, it sounded crazy but all that Anaxagoras had told him could only have been known if they had been born and traveled the same path as one being. The man was him. Himself, older come somehow from the future. He had to breath deeply. Finally he saw Hephaistion coming in his direction.

"Sorry, it took me so long, the drawer was locked and I finally had to break it! Aristotle won't be happy when he will find out? How is he?"

"He fell asleep."

"Oh." Hephaistion sound a little disappointed but then he noticed that Alexander looked pale and he asked his lover, "You are so pale, what happened?"

"We have to talk Hephaistion." He said seriously. Hephaistion 's heart jumped, he feared his teacher, in his drunken state, had told about the kiss they'd shared. He sighed deeply as he followed his friend in his room.

Alexander sat and asked his friend to do the same. Alexander's face was grave and Hephaistion felt guilty so he started before his lover could.

"I did kissed him, I'm so sorry. I didn't want it at first when he kissed me but but... I feel miserable since, it's you… I love only you, I don't know why I did such a stupid thing." Hephaistion was ashamed and couldn't look into Alexander's eyes. He couldn't bear the shock he saw there.

"You kissed him? What? When?" Asked Alexander distraught by the revelation.

"He was drunk and he caught me and kissed me. He was delirious, he told me he loved me, that he missed me and I swore I didn't want to kiss him back but when he did ... I let him."

Hephaistion felt very uneasy. He feared he could lose his lover but he thought he too was at fault for not being stronger.

"I'm surprised to say the least." said Alexander who didn't know how to take the news, his lover had kissed another man who happened to be himself except Hephaistion didn't know.

"I will understand if…"

"If what? Look Hephaistion be honest with me, do you have feelings for him?"

Hephaistion wanted to run from the room. "I like him…" he said with a low and uncertain voice. "I , we ... just connected in some way. I don't know, there's something about him... I m so sorry but it's you I love and only you." Insisted Hephaistion.

"You do have feelings for him ..." the prince said as a matter of fact but not upset. "I guess I should be very pleased."

Hephaistion looked at his lover to see if he was being sarcastic but he wasn't. "Why should you be pleased Alexander?" he asked worriedly.

"Because the fact is, that you started to fall in love with me again even though you didn't know it was me. No matter Hephaistion it is me you love still, and I know that."

Hephaistion was confused, he didn't understand anything. "Alexander..."

Alexander stoop up and took Hephaistion's hands in his. "I love you still Hephaistion, and I am in fact honored. I am going to explain this all to you; it will sound absolutely unreal but listen to me until the end."

Hephaistion nodded as Alexander told him who Anaxagoras was and how he couldn't have been a made up such a thing and that it was indeed the truth.

It took few minutes for Hephaistion to process it all. "It's…" he began but Alexander cut him off.

"I know, but he is me, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion felt relieved at the beginning but then his worries came surging back at the realization that Anaxagoras knew their future. "Alexander?"

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"What happened to you in the future? Did you noticed how is he? He looked so lost, he is so skinny and he is drinking so much too much... it's not what I want for you in your future, what happened to you?" Hephaistion started to become frantic as wild ideas flashed across his mind. "And where I am? I should be at his side; at your side! Why am I not there, here with you. Here?"

Alexander took Hephaistion in his arms to calm him down.

"Calm down Hephaistion." he stroked his hair then kissed him gently his forehead. When Hephaistion calmed down he remembered sadly the words t by Anaxagoras had muttered when they'd found him drunk.

"I died." He said simply, in shock and with a sad tone.

Alexander took him in his arms again, holding him tightly. "He told me what happened, I won't let you die Hephaistion. I promise."

"What happens to me Alexander?"

"He told me you catch a bad fever, after few days you were doing better and I could go to some games, the doctor was supposed to watch you but he left and since you felt better you decided to eat and drink but that made it worse and you died, I wasn't even there when you..." Alexander couldn't finish, it sounded unreal but at the same time he felt horrible at the thought of what Hephaistion had endured to die alone and the himself discovering his lover had died while he was at some silly games.

Hephaistion stayed silent, it sounded so unreal. "I surely thought that if I was better, eating and drinking will bring me more strength to recover..."

"Yes, and seems you were wrong; but I promise you I won't leave you and you won't eat anything."

They stayed in each others arms for a long time without saying anything.

"I want to see him." Said Hephaistion as he broke the silence.

"Yes, he also told me he had plenty of other things to tell me about and I'm curious to know."

They returned to "Anaxagoras' room and were in shocked when they discovered he wasn't there any longer. They searched for him everywhere for hours before they came to the conclusion he had truly disappeared and had surely returned to his time.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Hello here the final chapter, I hope you will like it. When I started to write this fic it was exactely the ending I wanted. I hope you will enjoy it. Thank you for all the reviews 

VERO

Title: second chance 12/12  
Authors : veronique  
Email address:kyomine2002yahoo.fr  
Category: romance / supernatural  
Pairing: Alexander/Hephaistion slash  
Date:18/08/2005  
Feedback: please, but if you don't like it, be constructive , I don't want to read sarcasm or snarks.  
Archive: if you want I'm okay  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. They're characters belonging to Warner Brothers Pictures, to Oliver Stone, to my imagination, and to the ages. This is a work of a fan, done for no remuneration save the satisfaction of the work.  
Special thanks to my beta Rothalion .  
Summary: After Hephaistion's death Alexander had a second chance

Second chance 12/12

Alexander opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the Babylonian ceiling of his room then Bagoas who was looking at him with a worried look as he put a little wet tissue on his forehead. Alexander felt horrible. He had a great difficulty breathing, he was burning up and all his entire body was in great pain. He also felt incredibly tired and didn't have any strength left. It took few minutes of an extreme effort to finally say two little words to Bagoas.

" Call, Hephaistion."

Bagoas became pale and he looked at the door before asking some page to go to search for Ptolemy. Alexander was confused he felt like it was just yesterday that he was in Mieza talking to his younger self about his time travel. As he remembered all that happened he recalled the cruel events. He had done what his older self told him, he didn't leave Hephaistion for the games even when his lover got better, he had taken a great care of his lover to be sure he couldn't eat anything but the precaution had been useless Hephaistion still died of his fever, the only thing it had changed was that he was there when the love of his life had died. Until his last breath he never believed that it could have happened, he had made plans for the future, he was very worried but he trusted that this tragedy couldn't be happening until he saw Hephaistion had in fact passed away. He never recovered from his pain and from his anger. He immediately started to fear that the same gods who had sent him back in time to save Hephaistion were now laughing at him and punishing him. Alexander was not even sure he would be reunited with the love of his life when he, finally died. He stopped to taking care of himself, he lost his hopes, distraught he simply passed the time trying to make sure that the gods promoted Hephaistion to such a level that they would be reunited in death.

Time had passed since Bagoas had called Ptolemy, he didn't know how many but now he was surrounded by all his men even his wives. Roxanne was begging him to stay alive but he knew that it was useless. He was dying, he could be dead at any moment. Ptolemy asked about who must take care of his empire, but Alexander's mind was confused and he didn't really care, he said with a lot of difficulties to the best or something near to that. He didn't even recall for himself exactly what he'd said. He was dying and now his life was passing in front of his eyes like it was all a dream, He thought about his poor mother how much he had disappointed her, how much he missed her how much he loved her and hated her at the same time, how much he regretted it all. He often said that at the end all that matters was what you've done and now it was at that end he felt like he had been all wrong because now all what matter was being reunited with Hephaistion and he tried at his best to take off his beloved's ring, with the last of his last strength. Bagoas had helped him and he raised the ring as it was his key into Hades, as it was he was guaranteed to meet Hephaistion and then he saw it one last time, his eagle, he was coming for him. He sighed a final time and he was dead.

"Alexander, son of Phillip." Said a loud and calm voice.

"Yes." He answered he was in the dark, feeling much better than his previous state.

"We offered you a second chance, why didn't you take it?"

Alexander was surprised.

"I took it, I tried to save my Hephaistion but you didn't allow him to live, you took him from me anyway. Why?"

"Alexander, your second chance was never to save Hephaistion, we decided his death long ago, your second chance was to fix our mistake of taking him from you while you were away."

" I don't understand." Queried Alexander

"We thought that because you weren't there when he died you couldn't get over your pain and your guilt. We wanted to know what Alexander alone without Hephaistion, who received absolutely no credit for his part in your success, what YOU Alexander could do and how much further you could go. What you did was admirable but you tended to not acknowledge you didn't do it all by yourself, including that time when you told your lover "He was nothing without you."

"I didn't say it after I came back from that past."

"We know, that is why we sent you back at that time too when Hephaistion had to sacrifice his family for you. To let you know exactly what you had never known the first time but still your second chance was for you to not feel guilty and show us how far you could have gone alone."

"Then I failed because without Hephaistion I am nothing, sometimes I forgot it and I felt ashamed for it. In fact I surely could have done nothing without all my generals, my parents , my father, the army."

"Don't be too hard on yourself you still have your own success in this, you just got lost sometimes."

"I guess, but I could never continue without Hephaistion."

"We know that now."

"You doubted it." Alexander felt insulted. «How could you have?» The Gods were so cruel he thought.

"We had to put you to a test no matter what we believed; it's important for the next step."

Alexander felt confused. What did these gods really want? What kind of game were they playing he knew he would never know the truth about it.

"Will you allow me to pass into eternity with him?" He said with hope

« Eternity! That depends on you two, but you are going to join him Alexander, he is waiting for you behind that door."

At the same time a white door appeared.

" Your lover stayed behind, he didn't want to go further, he said he would wait for you even when we said he could wait forever he refused to explore the new world without you."

Alexander smiled, his Hephaistion was waiting for him. He was actually behind that door.

"Thank you." He said as he walked quickly toward the door and opened it.

Hephaistion was there sitting on a rock. He looked so much younger he was around twenty and not a scar in sight. His blue eyes were shining when he watched Alexander come through the door.

"Hephaistion." Whispered Alexander hoarsly as he ran toward his lover. He held him, then kissed him. As they broke the kiss he said

"By the gods you look so young, Hephaistion."

" So are you Alexander, you are twenty surely no more."

"You too. All yours scars have disappeared, my friend."

"I have missed you some much, I m so sorry I wish I could have fought that fever but it wasn't my power."

"I know. They put us to a harsh test."

Hephaistion nodded. He took Alexander's hands and they watched the new world in front of them not so different than the earth. Suddenly a strange and huge animal flew across the sky.

"What is that?" asked Alexander.

"A guy I talked with when I was waiting for you told me it was a dragon."

"A dragon?"

"Seems this new world is not really the after world we imagined but just another world to continue our lives traveling in."

"Another world? Another life?"

Hephaistion nodded.

"As long as I m with you my love, I'm ready to conquer this world too!"

" I knew you would say that." Said Hephaistion as he grinned.

They finally decided to leave for their new life, happy to be together again.

THE END


End file.
